bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yajuumaru Hitonare vs Patrick McCamyn
It was a sunny fall day and Patrick McCamyn was taking a stroll in the forest near where he lived. While marveling at nature he sensed a foreign presence. "Show yourself!" shouted Patrick. Stepping from the bush, a tall bulk man with white hair emerged. "I see you have keen senses" said the man. Patrick looked up at the man. "Who are you?" asked Patrick. "I am former Captain of the 10th Division, Yajuumaru Hitonare." he said pulling out his Zanpakuto. "I am a Risen Spirit bent on destruction and you shall be the first of many" he said holding his sword with a tight grip. Patrick paused for a second. ".....what?" "Such a naive child!" he called. "Lately, I was risen from my grave. Since then, I have gained a liking to killing any Shinigami or Shinigami associate." he said holding out his sword. "Nomi! Aisuki" he called as a katana appeared in his hand. "What are you getting at?" asked Pat as he drew his staff. "I sense great power within you.... Join me or die" he said. He appeared behind Patrick and grabbed his collar. "You're answer" he said. Three apples fell from beneath Pat's shaw. He frowned. "Taiyou Keta!" yelled Pat as he fired one beam from each of his hands and propelled himself away from Yajuumaru. "I'll take that as a No... Touketsu Sekijun" he called stabbing the ground and firing multiple stallagtites at Pat. "Taiyou Keta!" Pat fired a rather large beam and melted all of the stallagtites. The beam faded before it reached Yajuumaru. "Interesting" he thought crossing his swords. He swung outward and a wave of ice shot towards Pat. Patrick fired a highly concentrated beam and dashed through the hole it made in the attack. "Are you a Rabbit? Noooo! Then Fight!" he screamed as an orb of ice appeared around him. Suddenly it shot out and caused ice to appear on the surronding area. "A rabbit?" thought Patrick. Patrick slid underneath the man. "Taiyou Keta!" shout Patrick as he fired a beam right from under the man. Yajuumaru looked down at the beam and simply swayed to the right. The beam whizzed past his head causing his air to fly up. Pat gave a small smile. For some reason he was less talkative today. He twisted on his back and sweeped the man's legs. Yajuumaru fell to the ground on his back and has he hit, shattered across the ground in a pile of ice. He rose from the ice and smile. "C'mon what else you got" he said folding his arms. Patrick frowned. "God damn ice clones. Everybody but me got an ice clone." ''Thought Pat recalling his fight with Dainichi Nyorai. "Grow!" shouted Pat as an evergreen tree sprung to life behind Yajuumaru. "Fire!" The needles on the tree became erect and shot out in every direction, several hitting Yajuumaru. Yajuumaru took the needles to his muscular body and cringed as several peirced his chest. He smirked up and glared at Pat. "I am a Ressurected God! Try Harder If you want to aid me during the end of Soul Society" he screamed holding his arms outward. "God?" asked Patrick with a glare. He did not believe in gods anymore. He was promised upon death entrance to heaven and was denied his right. Thinking about this made Patrick furious. "Taiyou Keta!" Patrick used the beam as a thruster and fired himself at Yajuumaru with devastating speed. "''Gotcha" thought Yajuumaru disappearing in a flash of light. He reappeared behind Patrick and smirked. "Is there a spot of emptiness in your soul, young Patrick" he said. Patrick pulled his hands in front of himself. "Taiyou Keta!" Patrick changed directions immediatly and crashed back into Yajuumaru. Yajuumaru took the hit and flew back into a rock. He stood up and wiped the gravel from his shoulders. He looked towards Pat and swung his blade. Suddenly dozens of ice blades appeared around Pat and shot forward. The blades stuck into Patrick but he just stood there and smiled. Several pieces of bark fell from underneath his shirt. With a small grunt he disapeared and then appeared in front of Yajuumaru thrusting his staff towards his chest. Yajuumaru smiled at Pat's skills and grabbed ahold of the staff that impale him. He pulled it out and casually tossed Pat to the side. He placed his hand over the wound and cringed followed by spitting up blood. Patrick wasn't expecting the casual response. He hit the ground and bounced twice before coming to a stop. He quickly stood and took up a defensive stance. "God?" Patrick questioned again. He didn't seem too godly. Suddenly, Yajuumaru appeared behind Pat and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled him close and spoke in his ear. "Last chance, I offer you life. Join by me and help me kill of the Shinigami. I hope you think about your answer." he said letting go. "Whe your done... meet me on the largest hill in Karakura Town. The Answer Patrick headed there immediatly. He arrived on the hill with a smile. It looked beautiful and peaceful to Patrick. He reached the top of the hill and saw nobody. He then took a bite of his apple and waited for Yajuumaru to arrive. Yajuumaru aimed his sword and fired a blade of ice and watched as it hit the apple and knocked it out of Pat's hand. "What is your answer" said Yajuumaru. Patrick simply sighed and pulled a second apple from under his shaw, completely ignoring Yajuumaru. "You Dare" he thought holding up his swords. "BANKAI" he called as the area changed into a glacier floating in what appeared to be the North Atlantic. He appeared behind Pat and switfly cut into his shoulder leaving a giant gash. Patrick gave off a huge grin. He tossed the apple backwards and it exploded, doing no real harm but humiliating Yajuumaru. He reached outwards towards the ground and a wooden scimtar grew in his hands. Yajuumaru disappeared and reappeared facing Pat. "At last a real duel. One that will show who can give it all" he said grasping a Naginata of ice. If it wasn't obvious allready, Patrick had arrived on the scene allready in his bankai. He had simply removed the mask and discarded the sword to fool Yajuumaru. Patrick opened his mouth wide and fired a very large Taiyou Keta at his enemy. Yajuumaru simply swatted it away with his Naginata and used Shunpo to get around to Patrick. He swiftly swung down at Pat. Patrick sidestepped a bit too late. The strike slice off his shaw and he suffered a minor gash to the shoulder. He reached a hand out and a small sickle popped out of the ground below it. He grabbed it and swiped at Yajuumaru. Yajuumaru enjoyed his enthusiasm and took the sickle's sharp edge. He then grabbed Pat's arm and swiftly tossed him back. Patrick frowned again. He slid back a little then reached his hand out again. A large claymore came out of the ground an into Pat's hands. He again charged at Yajuumaru.